Lyhenneopas
A Addy - Adamantite AFAIK - As far as I know AFK - Away from keyboard (poissa näppäimistöltä) AKA - Also known as ( tunnetaan myös nimellä) ASAP - AS soon as possible (niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista) ATM - At this moment (tällä hetkellä) Att/Atk - Attack B Baxe - Battleaxe BRB - Be right back (tulen takaisin) BS - Bow string (myös BS - Back Stabber selkään puukottaja) BTW - By the way C CB - Combat C'bow - Crossbow (varsijousi) Chain - Chainmail CW/C wars - Castle Wars D DD - Dragon dagger DDE - Dragon dagger extra poison, myös DDP+ tai DD++ DDP - Dragon dagger poisoned, myös DD+ DDS - Dragon dagger super poison, myös DDP++ tai DD+++ Def - Defence D long - Dragon longsword D chain - Dragon chainbody D scimmy - Dragon scimitar D 2H - Dragon two handed sword / Dragon 2H E Ea - Each (kappale esim. 100gp ea) Edge - Edgeville Exp - Experience F F - ruma sana F2P - Free to play (ilmaispelaaja) FM - Firemaking FTW - For the win G GJ - Good job (hyvää työtä) GL - Good luck (onnea) GP - Gold pieces (runen rahayksikkö) Gr8 - Great (hienoa) Gratz - Gongratulations (Onneksi olkoon) GTG - Got to go (täytyy mennä) H Hally - Halberd Helm - Helmet (kypärä) HP - Hitpoints I IDK - I dont know (en tiedä) IMO/IMHO - In my opinion (minun mielestäni) IRL - In real life (oikeassa elämässä) J Jagex - Java gaming experts K K/KK - OK KBD - King black dragon Kite - Kite shield KQ - Kalphite queen K - Tuhat (Esim. 10k = 10000) L L8er - Later (myöhemmin) Large - Full helmet (koko kypärä) LOL - Laughing out loud (nauraa kovaa)(myös LOL - Lots of laugh(paljon nauruja) Long - Longsword Lvl - Level M M - Million (miljoona) M8 - mate (kaveri) Med - Medium helmet (puolikypärä) Mith - Mithril Mod - Moderator (moderaattori) Me 2 - Me too (Minä kanssa / Minä myös) N Nat - Nature rune NFS - Not for sale (ei myytävänä) Noob - New player (uusi/kokematon pelaaja) NP - No problem (ei ongelmaa) NTY - No thank you (ei kiitos) O Obby - Obsidian OMG - Oh my God Owned - Kill somebody easy (tapppaa joku helposti) P P2P - Pay to play (member pelaaja) P hat - Party hat Pl8 - Plate PM - Private message (yksityisviesti) POH - Player owned house (pelaajan omistama talo) Q QP - Quest point (Quest piste) R RC - Runecrafting ROFL - Rolling on floor laughing (nauraa lattialla kierien) ROW - Ring of Wealth RS - Runescape S Sara - Saradomin (yksi Runen jumalista) Scimmy - Scimitar Spec - Special attack (erikois isku) Str - Strength T Tele - Teleport Thx - Thanks (kiitos) TY/TYVM - Thank you, thank you very much (kiitos, paljon kiitoksia) U U/Ur - Your (sinä/sinun) V Vambs - Vambraces W W/O - Without (ilman) WC - Woodcutting Whip - Abyssal whip W8 - Wait,Weight wtf - mitä vittua X X-bow - Crossbow (varsijousi) XP - Experience Y Y? - Why? (miksi?) Z Zammy - Zamorak (yksi runen jumalista) Luokka:Ohje